Mario Kart Crystal
Mario Kart Crystal Mario Kart Crystal is the latest installment in the Mario Kart Franchise. It has the same controls and Kart Custimization controls as Mario Kart 8, and is for the Nintendo NX. It features two cups returning from Mario Kart 8 DLC, the Egg Cup, and the Bell Cup, as well as the crystal item. Controls A = Accelerate B = Brake\Reverse Joystick\D-pad\Tilt Gamepad = Steer R = Hop\Drift\Trick L = Use Item\ Honk + = Pause - = Onscreen Map Home Button = Home Menu X = Look Backwards Characters The Racers are the characters that the player plays as in the game. They come in different weight classes to differ their racing style. The Game contains 90 characters with DLC and Code characters. The characters in the game are from Mario, Yoshi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Mario RPG, and the DLC features Zelda, Starfox, Kirby, and Sonic. Starting Unlockable To unlock these characters the player must complete certain tasks, like winning certain cups, in different engine classes. *=New to the Mario Kart Series **=New to the Mario Series DLC DLC packs containing characters, and courses, can be purchased in the DLC shop for $9.99 each. Zelda Pack Star Fox Pack Kirby Pack Koopaling Pack Sonic Pack Code Characters Code Characters are a new feature to Mario Kart. At different times during the time the game is out, there will be different "events." For very short periods of time there will be pairs of characters available to unlock through a free code from a local game store. Courses The courses are the racing tracks that the racers compete on. They are split into cups, as groups of four. There are five nitro cups, with new courses, and five retro cups, with old courses. Cup Unlocking Criteria Star Cup=1st or second place in mushroom and flower cups. Special Cup=1st place in mushroom, flower, and star cups. Egg Cup=three stars on all nitro cups. Leaf Cup=1st or second place in shell and banana cups. Lightning Cup=1st place in shell, banana, and leaf cups. Bell Cup=three stars in all retro cups. Engine Class Unlocking Criteria 100 CC=Get 1st or second place on all 50 CC cups. 150 CC=Get 1st or second place on all 100 CC cups. 200 CC=Get 1st place on all 150 CC cups. Mirror=Get three stars on all 150 CC cups. DLC Zelda Pack Star Fox Pack Kirby Pack ---The Koopaling Pack and Sonic Pack Do Not Contain Any Courses--- Items Items are objects found in mystery boxes scattered around the track. They give the players holding them advantages through the items, like speed boosting, fire balls, or shells etc. Double Dash!! Special Items In Double Dash!! Mode there's a special item unique to each driver pair. Double Dash!! Mode After unlocking all the characters in the game, the player may compete in Double Dash!! Mode. In this mode each kart has 2 characters on at once. One for driving, and one for items. While playing you may switch between players. This can be done single player, or cooperatively, with multiplayer. Each character has another character as their partner, if you choose a character your partner will be an assigned character. In this mode the player(s) can hold, and collect 2 mystery boxes at a time. Each pair of characters has a special item, that only they can get from the boxes. Pairs Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games